The Crazyist Time of My Life! A Twister FanFic
by Harry's Scar
Summary: Jo Harding is almost ready to have a baby when a tornado brings her to the weirdist family ever, and the father is the weirdest. She is invited in and everyone loses track of time. This leads to the worst day of her life.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to get in touch with Bill. I was going to have a baby soon, and I wanted him to be there when I did. Also, I hadn't seen Bill since we got separated by the farm when the tornado was coming. So I was very worried. I didn't know this, but Bill was at Meg's house with a broken leg, because he had broken it on his desperate attempt to get away from the tornado. Right now he had his leg propped up in a chair and he was watching TV.

I decided to call Meg to see if she knew anything about how Bill was doing. I punched in the numbers and asked my aunt if she had seen Bill lately.

"Yes. He's at my house right now for a matter of fact. He has his leg propped up by the fire, and he is watching TV." Meg told her.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"No. I mean yes. He just has an ache in his leg at the moment, so that's why it is up." Meg lied to me.

"Oh. Can I come over to see him?" I asked her hopefully.

"Well, no unfornually. Since Bill leg is brok- is bothering him he really shouldn't have any company. I'm very sorry. I'm sure he'd love to see you." Meg told me.

"Oh well. Bye then, I quess." I replyed sadly. And I hung up.

I took the train over to the hostipal. Or tried to. About three quaters of the way the train lurched to a stop. I wondered what was wrong. I slowly climbed out of the train and looked around. In the dark it was hard tell what was happening, but it sure was windy. Soon the train flew up in the air, and I was glad I had gotten off. A bolt of lightning then told me that there was a tornado only a few yards away from me. I looked at it, then knowing it was too close I ran for the nearest shelter. I wasn't afraid of tornados, I just didn't want to be killed by one. Luckily the nearest house was nearby. I started banging on the door to the cellar. I heard a faint voice say, "Oh, it's just the wind." I pounded harder. Soon there was a quick scream and the door opened.

"It's a woman Lily. Should a let her in?" said a tall man with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Yes of course Peter!" said a voice from the back of the room, which was probably Lily.

The tall man, or Peter let me in quickly and latched the door again. Then he layed down to sleep.

"Weirdo." I muttered under my breath so noone but myself could hear me. A button from my jacket brushed his face.

"What is that?" Peter asked.

"It's a button from my jacket!" I told him sternly. "Don't you know what a button is?!"

"You got a jacket Lily? Why didn't you tell me?" Peter responded, still not opening his eyes.

"I am not your wife Lily! My name is Jo!" I told him as if I was giving him his last chance. In my mind I thought he was a mad man.

"You're Lily!" He almost shouted at me.

I gave up. There was nothing I could do with this maniac. He had gone crazy for sure!

Soon the tornado passed and the family climbed out of the cellar and to their own house. They didn't even see me. Lily, Peter, and the kids all passed me like I wasn't there. There were one girl and three boys. Soon the door was latched again, and they had the key. I had no way out. So I just decided I would go to sleep and see what would become of me.

---

I woke to hear the door to the cellar open. It sounded like Peter. When the door opened I saw that it was. "Why did David have to leave his toy truck in here?!" He said to himself just loud enough for me to hear him. He looked down into the cellar and saw me. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help me! A stranger got in during the night! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" And Peter shut the door again and went back into the house. I shook my head slowly. This guy really did have some problems.

He returned five minutes later with a newspaper clipping and a stick. He set the newspaper clipping down beside the door and slowly poked me with the stick. It hurt. With that mean stick he tried to take my jacket off. But it only fell again onto my face. This was interesting to watch. The next time he tried he was successful, and he lifted my jacket out of the cellar and next to the door outside. Then he screamed again, and looked from me to the newspaper. From me to the newspaper. He ran back to the house screaming again, and he dropped the newspaper clipping into the cellar by mistake. It read:

**_MISSING_**

A young woman has been missing for two days. She is a stormchaser,

the leader of her team. Blond hair with blue eyes...

A member of the team, Dusty, says that her name is Jo Harding,

and she has to be found soon because she is very important. Police

have sent search parties all over the state, but not one have had any luck.

If you can find this young woman you shall have a reward.

**REWARD: $1,000**

I read the article over again and again. They were missing me. I had to escape from here and find them quickly. But I was going to have a baby in a couple days. I couldn't go yet. First I needed to get to the hostipal. I slowly opened the cellar door, luckily he had left it unlocked this time, and sneeked away across the fields.

---

On my way a passed a bunch of dogs. There were two, one with a tag and one without. I wanted to take them home. I looked at the one with the tag. He looked eager to see me. The one without one didn't. When I looked at the dog's tag I was surprised to see that it's owners were Lily and Peter. I would take this one back. They would be glad to see it. Soon I was back, and I walked up their front walk and rang the doorbell.

"Ding- Dong."

"Dad, can you get it?" A voice asked.

"No David. I'm working on a birdhouse for our new bird. Ask your mother to answer it!" said Peter's voice.

"But Dad, she's in the shower." David said.

"Tell her to get out. She's been in there for three hours already."

I was surprised to hear this. This certainly was a weird family.

"Okay Dad." David responded. Then he called up the stairs. "Mom, dad wants you to get out of the shower and answer the door."

"Tell him to answer it. I'm going for five hours." Lily said from the bathroom.

"But dad's making a birdhouse for our new bird. He wanted you to get it." said David.

"Too bad. He has to get it." Lily answered.

"Dad, she says you have to get the door." David told him.

"Ding- Dong." I rang the doorbell again.

"I'm too busy working on the birdhouse David. You answer it." Peter told David.

"But I'm only eleven years old dad. I'm too young to answer it." David said.

"No you aren't." Peter called.

"Mom says so." David replyed.

(Two hours passes.)

"Ding- Dong" I rang the doorbell for the 100th time that day! At least it seemed like it! Finnally I heard the water in the shower turn off. Maybe Lily would answer it now.

Lily came down the stairs. The door opened.

"Here. I found your dog." I told her.

"Oh, thank you so much! The kids will be so happy! Peter, Sunshine's back! Why wouldn't you answer the door?" Lily asked Peter.

"I'm working on the birdwalk Lily, you know that!" Peter said. "And who's Sunshine?"

"I thought you were working on a bird_house! _Peter, what happened to that?" Lily asked.

"I threw it out. And the garbage truck is right down the street." Peter told her.

"YOU WHAT?!" Lily screamed at her husband. "You know, sometimes I wish I was never married to you.

I decided to go get the birdhouse out of the trash for them. I ran to the trash can, grabbed it, and ran back to the door just as the garbage truck pulled up and took their garbage. I was just in time. That Peter was so dumb I had to say. I hate calling people that, but Peter deserved it. I rang the dorrbell again.

This time Lily opened the door right away because she had been by it already. "Thank you." She told me. "I know he gets alittle wacko sometimes. I'm so sorry."

"I can tell that, but it's perfectly all right with me. I'm just glad I don't live here that's all." I told her.

"I don't blame you." Lily told me. "Anyway come in and have a seat for a little while. He won't bother us. He's too busy working on that crazy bird walk of his!"

So I sat down. But we lost track of time, which, in the end, didn't turn out too good. Actually, it turned out to be the worst thing that ever happened in my life!


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly I felt a kick in my stomach. I looked at the clock. When I saw that over two hours had passed I fell back in my chair. I walked over to the middle of the floor with great effort. How the pain disturbed me! I was glad I could rest when I finnally settled down. The baby was coming, and I needed to get to the hostipal quickly!

"What's wrong?!" Lily asked me. "What happened?"

"My baby's coming." I told her. "Will you please call my aunt? She can pick me up and bring me to the hostipal. I need to get there as soon as I can."

"Okay I'll call her. Remember, the pain starts about 3 hours before the baby atually is ready to come out into the world." Lily told me as she dialed the phone in the other room. Soon she came out and handed the phone to me. "Your aunt is on the phone now."

I carefully lifted the phone to my mouth to speak to Meg. "Meg, the baby's coming. Can you come pick me up at 68 Woodstruck Road? I'm afraid I can't get to the hostipal myself."

"Sure thing Jo. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye. I'll see you there!" Meg told me.

Relief flooded over me. "Bye Meg. Thank you." I hung up and handed the phone back to Lily, who put it back on the reciever. She would probably be here within 45 minutes. I would have to suffer the pain but at least the baby would come in the hostipal and not here in a normal house. I will need a docter with me to make sure my baby is healthy.

Suddenly another jolt of pain disturbed me. It was unbearable. I hope Meg will get here soon! Then my cell phone rang. When I picked it up I found that it was Meg.

"I'm stuck in traffic." Meg told me. "I'm sorry, but you're probably going to have to wait alittle longer than expected. I hope the baby stays put."

"It should." I told her. "I just want the labor to be over." The pain disturbed me again. "Well Meg, just get here as soon as you can."

"Don't worry Jo. Of course I will." Meg reassured me.

(Three hours pass.)

Meg still hadn't arrived. I was getting very worried. Had Meg gotten into an accident or something? And how long would the baby last? It was to come out in approximately 20 minutes. But just as I was thinking this a car pulled up in the driveway.

"Meg-" I said with all my effort. "Meg."

* * *

"Lets get her into the hostipal. It looks as if the baby's coming right now." A voice said.

I woke up. I didn't know I had fallen asleep, but apparently I had, because if I hadn't I wouldn't be waking up right now. I looked around me. I was on a strecher, and a nurse was opening a door to an empty hostipal room. I was here at last! The baby was kicking me as hard as it could. As I was laid down upon the empty bed, I felt a pain that stabbed me worst of all! I let out a screech, and the nurse bent down at my side.

"It'll be all right Mrs. Harding." The nurse told me. "I hated the pain too when I was having a baby."

And before I knew it, the baby had been released from my body, and the pain started to die away. I looked up with a smiling face a my new baby; a girl. The nurse layed her down in my arms, and the baby girl looked at me with her bright blue eyes. I had a baby at last. What would Bill say? I looked around at all the smiling faces: Meg, Lily, the nurse...

I had a baby girl!


End file.
